The reconstruction of the masticatory(chewing) functions of various hominid species through the analysis of fossils is a fundamental method of studying human evolution. An accurate reconstruction of mastication is essential to understand both the selective pressures imposed by environments upon early humans and the dramatic alterations of anatomical structures that have occurred through the course of human evolution. The objectives of the proposed project are to explore the use of the finite element method as a tool in anthropological research and to determine the functionality of the morphological traits in different hominoid mandibles. We expect that the analyses will provide more rigorous criteria for the selection of traits in constructing the phylogeny of early hominids. The application of the finite element method in the study of early hominoid mandibles represents a inter-disciplinary research project that has the potential to both significantly advance the analysis procedures used in anthropological research and to test current theories on early hominid evolution.